


Bark

by CaptainBrieOnToast



Series: Tsuredere Seventeen [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBrieOnToast/pseuds/CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: When you first met Wonwoo it was while he was running at the local park. You guys were pretty far from one another and he couldn't keep his eyes off of your dog. So logically you just assumed he really wanted to meet it because why else would he be staring at it like that.





	Bark

You never believed in love at first sight.

That is, you never believed in love at first site until you met  _him_.

From the first moment you laid eyes on him you knew that he was

_He_  was a small chocolate lab- the runt of his family- with a beautiful, shiny coat of fur. He loved to run and exercise and some days you thought that if he could run away and live outside forever he would. Of course, he loved to sleep in your bed with you too much for that. He always curled up against your stomach under the bed covers to avoid the cold of the small apartment you two shared.

Every day, you two ventured out into the world together. Before  _and_  after work you went running with him.

You named him Luck.

This was your first time in this big of a city, after all, your first time living alone and you needed all of the luck you could get at your new job.

You had no friends here. No family. No acquaintances or anything.

It was just you and Luck.

So every day, the two of you went for a run in the park and because you were so lonely, and so obsessed with running into someone you could  _at least_  recognize, you were inclined to notice the guy that ran at the same times as you on a different path who couldn't stop staring at your excitable little pup.

Luck never noticed.

He mostly liked your runs because, as mentioned before, he  _loved_  the outdoors. He watched the squirrels as you guys made your way down the sidewalk and he tried to go see  _everyone_  that you guys passed.

The guy that you saw every day…  _Running guy_ , was always there, watching as Luck ran about on his leash, and watched as you tried to keep him on track.

And Running Guy was  _so cute_.

He ran in glasses for one, which you found to be beyond adorable. His frames were thin and large on his face, and it was emphasized by the waves of his short hair that  _just_ covered his forehead. His hair was a dark brown, that  _couldn't_  be natural, but it looked just like Luck's fur.

He had a bit of a cold look settled on his face. You wondered why that was.

_He must want to meet Luck_.

You tilted your head to the side as you sat in your apartment. You looked down at Luck who was napping in your lap and began to rub the small pups head.

"Do you think he wants to meet you, buddy?" You asked the dog. Luck looked up to you, and his mouth popped open, tongue rolling out as he did so. That seemed like a yes to you.

For crying out loud, who  _didn't_  love dogs.

So the next time you saw Running Guy at the park, you smiled, you waved and you jogged towards him.

He smiled back, a look that warmed your heart. He had really well-pronounced cheekbones that made his smile seem just  _that_  much larger.

"Hello!" You greeted politely. "I'm y/n."

You switched the hand that Luck's leash was in so that you could stretch out your hand to take his.

"Wonwoo," the boy returned. He glanced down at Luck, an odd look in his eyes.

"Oh! Of course, this is Luck my dog!" You introduced cheerily. Running guy bit out a chuckle.

"Ah…" He hesitated. "How… How old is he?"

"Barely a year," you replied. You knelt down and scratched Luck behind the ears, surprised to find that your dog was being so calm. You were so used to him reacting wildly around everyone he ever met that for a second you thought maybe he was sick.

"Oh, that's nice."

Running guy raised his hand and nervously scratched the back of his neck. He opened his mouth after a moment to say something but then looked back down at his wrist where he was wearing a watch. He swallowed hard.

"I've got to run, maybe I'll see you around?"

Before you could respond, Running guy was already- ironically enough- jogging off in the opposite direction. You stood there for a moment, watching him job off with confusion riddled across your fast. You glanced down at Luck who was giving you an innocent expression, his tongue lolled lazily out of his mouth.

"Weird guy," you murmured in disappointment.

Luck got up off of his hind legs and shook out his body, beginning to walk calmly in the opposite direction. You rolled your eyes at the dog's weird behavior.

Maybe all men were just weird nowadays.

* * *

Every day during lunch you went to your local coffee shop for a break.

You hadn't been much of a coffee drinker in the past but nowadays you had to get up so early that by noon you were too tired to even imagine going without caffeine every day. Of course, your caffeine was more  _sugar_  than anything else, but that was okay because you were the only one drinking it.

You were admittedly a person of strict habit. You weren't proud to admit it, but everything you did followed a strict day to day schedule that you almost never wavered from.

Every day you woke up early and took a jog with Luck. Every day after you got home you feed Luck, took a shower, took luck to the bathroom and then left for work. During your lunch break, you went home to play with Luck outside for thirty minutes and then went to the local coffee shop in order to get caffeine. Then you went back your paperwork and coffee pouring until after work, you took Luck for another run, you both had dinner and you spent your free time however you wanted to.

Every day was practically identical to the one before. You saw Wonwoo at the park every morning and afternoon. You saw a group of kids walking to school every morning on their own. On Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's, Seungkwan was there to serve you coffee, and on Tuesday's and Thursdays, it was Vernon.

Today was a Thursday.

"Well hello," Vernon greeted politely. You smiled at him, giving him a friendly wave.

"Afternoon Vernon."

The coffee shop was practically empty on Tuesday afternoons. There was no explanation as to why, but you reveled in the time you got to drink your coffee and talk to one of the few people that gave you the time of day.

Today, the coffee shop wasn't empty. There was a man standing at the counter that you had never seen in there before. You didn't pay too much attention to them because you were just so happy to see Vernon.

He had orangish hair- he had recently gotten it dyed lighter than usual- and a large goofy smile.

"You going to try something different for once or do you want another heart attack?" Vernon teased politely, setting a drink on the counter with your name on it. You rolled your eyes.

"If I had known you would always make so much fun of me I wouldn't have started frequenting this shop."

"And now you like me too much to stop coming in," Vernon agreed with a laugh. You paid him for your drinking and peered at the cup.

"What is it today?"

"Try it and find out," Vernon replied. You smiled and took a sip of the drink. It was warm, reminded you of Christmas.

"There's… Hazelnut, chestnut, and butterscotch…"

"Missing two," Vernon corrected.

You took another sip.

"Vanilla and toffee nut."

Vernon turned around and rang the little triangle that he kept behind the counter to celebrate your victory. You just laughed at him. You swore that he must just sit in the back all day, constantly drinking that coffee he was always so energetic.

"Oh, meet my friend Wonwoo, he just might start working here," Vernon said introductively. You laughed, about to comment that he had  _just_  met a Wonwoo earlier that day when the guy being referred to turned around. Your lips spread out into a large smile.

"Fancy seeing you again."

This time Wonwoo smiled without even a hint of hesitation riddled on his face.

"Hey, this is the coffee girl you are always talking about?" Wonwoo asked in surprise. "We just met earlier today."

"You did?" Vernon asked in surprise. You nodded, a laugh on your lips.

"Yeah, we go running at the same time every day," you replied. Vernon started laughing. Not just normal laughing either.  _Cackling_. Laughing so hard that he ended up falling down to the ground he was so overjoyed.

You peered at him over the counter.

"That definitely violates some sort of health code," you mumbled.

Vernon sat up and you could almost swear that there were tears in his eyes.

"Wonwoo,  _run_?"

He burst into another bout of laughter that confused you to the point that you turned and looked at Wonwoo in confusion. He was  _bright_  red.

"Inside joke?" You asked. Wonwoo opened his mouth to respond but Vernon beat him to it by jumping up to his feet.

"Wonwoo  _doesn't_  run," he stated.

" _Didn't_ run," Wonwoo corrected, glaring daggers at his friend. "I run a lot now."

"The last time we all went running you cried."

" _Hey_ ," Wonwoo blurted. "I will come back behind the counter and hit you, don't think I'm afraid to."

Vernon began to laugh even harder, and even though you didn't quite understand the situation you started to laugh at a little too. When you did it caught Wonwoo's attention, he glanced at you with a pleasant expression on his face that embarrassed you. You raised your hand in front of your mouth and ducked your head.

"Uh, I should probably run, a lot of work to get done back at the office," you mumbled softly. You turned to leave but before you could, Wonwoo was pushing the door open.

"I'll accompany you too, I-I'm actually headed that way too," Wonwoo stated confidently. You eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah? Towards Plymouth road?" You asked, pointing down the street.

"Yeah!" He agreed positively. You sighed and tilted your head to the side.

"Except I'm  _actually_  heading that way."

Wonwoo faltered.

"Did I say I was going that way? I meant that way of course," he corrected with a chuckle. You rolled your eyes.

"Wonwoo if you wanted to walk with me you could have just said so," you teased him lightly. He bumped your shoulder with his own and smiled at you pleasantly.

"Yeah, I guess I could have," he agreed. "So, uhm, where do you work?"

"The office on the corner of the block," you directed, pointing down the road. Wonwoo nodded his head.

"Just a temp job?" He asked. You nodded.

"Yeah, I just got here so, I was pretty lucky to get the job I got," you mumbled back. You took a sip of the coffee that Vernon had brewed for you. It was really sweet. You reminded yourself to mention to Vernon to put a little less sweetener in it. It was good, but you could barely taste the distinctive coffee taste that had drawn you so much to the little coffee shop in the first place.

"Where do you work?" You asked him.

"I actually freelance," he responded. "So I spend most of my time just trying to find inspiration."

"Oh! What kind of stuff do you write?" You asked. Wonwoo's eyes lit up and he began to talk about the latest thing he had found the inspiration to write.

You had never met a writer before. Well, not one who wanted to talk to you about what they were writing anyways. Wonwoo, once he had started, clearly didn't want to stop talking about his story.

It was a romance novel, a big deal apparently because he wasn't much of a believer in romance himself. He said that he usually wrote about more mature topics. Making statements on society like George Olsen would in his novels. The more he talked about it, the more that he got lost in his words to the point that you couldn't help but note that he was very articulate. Every word that he chose was specific, well thought through and always reflected. If he hadn't told you he was a writer then you probably would have figured it out yourself.

The more he spoke, the less you wanted to interrupt him and the more that you wanted to listen to what he had to say. You saw your building coming up and you knew that you should say something and bid him farewell for the time being.

You opened your mouth to do just that, perfectly willing to interrupt him as he spoke about his editor and how he really liked her but sometimes she was just  _wrong_  and didn't understand how every minute detail tied into the conclusion at the end when you saw the glint in his eyes.

_Fuck_.

You texted your boss that something had come up and you were running late returning back to work. Then you slid your pocket back into your phone.

"She told me to cut the conversation that I wrote between Jinwoo and Yunu, but that conversation is essential for getting to understand why Yunu kills the man she kills in the first place," he was explaining. You nodded sympathetically. "Then she told me I should change the wording because Yunu curses at Jinwoo and she said that wasn't very 'in-character'. I  _know_  that's not in character, I wrote it and they are  _my_ characters. God that's the whole point, Yunu committing murder, in general, isn't in character, she just doesn't get it."

"Sounds like you put a lot into these characters," you commented, unsure what Wonwoo wanted you to say. That seemed to be right though because he smiled shyly and ducked his head looking away from you.

"Yeah… Well, it's just normal writer things," he mumbled. When he looked back at you his face was tinged pink, and when he saw you were watching him so intently his face reddened even more. "I've been talking way more than you. Tell me about your job. Are we almost there?"

Now it was  _your_  turn to be a bit embarrassed.

"We actually passed it," you stated with a laugh. "I was so involved in Yunu and Jinwoo that I couldn't bring myself to interrupt you."

You didn't know Wonwoo very well yet. You  _had_  just met him but if you didn't know any better you would say that he looked embarrassed. His face had returned to that slight tinge of pink, and the smile on his face was timid at best. It was… Pretty cute.

"You can't be late to work on my part," he said anxiously. He lightly took your arm in his hand to turn you around. He had you halfway there when he realized what he had done and retracted his hand in embarrassment. "Sorry… But really, go to work."

You nodded, admittedly a  _little_  uncomfortable by the touch. You didn't comment on it though. You just shrugged.

"Alright, well you go back to Vernon. Can't believe you left him just to walk a pretty girl to work," you teased. The color rose on Wonwoo's cheeks again which made you feel warm. You  _liked_  being able to make someone so flustered so easily.

"See you later."

You smiled.

"See you later."

* * *

From that moment on, whenever you saw Wonwoo you made sure to say hi. In the mornings and nights when you were walking your dog. He always avoided coming over to say hi when you were out at the park, but he wasn't afraid to say hi when it was just you and whoever else was in the coffee shop.

You learned a lot about him over the weeks. He was surprisingly nerdy for such a muscular looking guy. You discovered that he was really into video games, and was caught up with all of the latest Marvel movies.

You noticed that when he did speak about things, he seemed to enjoy himself, but he was generally just satisfied sitting back watching everyone else interact. Glancing at you when he thought that you weren't paying attention.

Smiling when he thought that you guys were too distracted in your conversation to notice just how much he adored you. But you noticed, and you knew that he really liked you.

That was what made it so odd whenever he refused to run with you every morning and night. When you did get him to stop and talk when you saw him he refused to stay long or join you but wasn't afraid to make plans for you to go over to his place later.

He was weird about coming over to your place, and never came inside when he was invited over.

It was weird.

The behavior was really, really weird.

But Wonwoo's quiet, caring nature was too endearing to ignore.

"Hey, Y/N?" He asked softly. You looked up from your book, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" You asked. He smiled.

"You're really pretty you know that? Like completely stunning in and out," he stated politely.

"Shut up," you mumbled in embarrassment. "You know I'm an awful flirt."

Wonwoo smiled warmly at you, his eyes clearly focused on the red flush that was spread across your cheeks. It just made you  _that_  much more flustered.

"I know," he teased back lightly. "You should go out with me."

You laughed before finally realizing what had been said.

"Wait-"

"Before you ask- I'm not kidding. I look at you and I'm happy. Everything about you makes me so happy," he said. "I don't want to let you go."

A smile crossed your lips.

Yeah, I'll date you,  _of course,_  I'll date you," you agreed laughing. You were so excited that you got up and pulled Wonwoo into an excited kiss.

The two of you's  _first_  kiss.

You were too excited to be embarrassed by the kiss because even as you pulled away, the expression of Wonwoo's face was too precious to ever make you regret your actions.

* * *

"Uhm… There's something you should know."

You looked up at Wonwoo, a patient smile crossing your lips. You could tell from just a glance that he was nervous. Something had been bugging him recently and his odd behavior was undeniable. You guys had been dating for a few months, after all, you were still in your early stages. If you two weren't both very careful, the smallest thing could tear you two apart.

"Yeah, what's up?"

Wonwoo fumbled with his fork.

"So I've been kind of... Hiding something… I was afraid you wouldn't want to date me if you knew and…" He faltered and dropped his fork. You laughed softly at him. He was really cute when he was nervous about something. He was a soft and generally honest person, so you tried not to take his nerves too much to heart. He was generally worried about small things that overall didn't endanger your feelings.

"Are you cheating on me?" You asked teasingly. You plopped a grape tomato in your mouth as you did so in order to emphasize that you didn't really think there was any sort of chance that was true. Even so, Wonwoo's eyes widened.

"No!"

"Then just tell me!" You encouraged. "It can't be that bad."

Wonwoo nodded. He took a deep breath and you looked you dead in the eyes.

"You know I love you right?"

Your heart skipped a beat. Sure,  _of course_ , you knew that he did, but he had never actually said it before. Neither of you had ever actually said it before.

"Wonwoo-"

"I'm scared of dogs!" Wonwoo blurted. You froze taking note of Wonwoo's frigid body, his heaving chest, his wide eyes.

This… This was it.  _This_  was the reason Wonwoo didn't talk to you at the park and didn't come to your apartment and was weird around Luck.

_Cause he was scared of dogs._

You couldn't help yourself. You started to laugh.

Once you were  _finally_ done laughing you had to reassure Wonwoo that you were not, in fact, going to break up with him over something as ridiculous as him being scared of dogs. And then that  _pout_  on his lips meant that you started laughing again.

You couldn't comprehend how you had gotten so lucky as to get to date a guy as cute as him.


End file.
